Hidden Secrets
by Sakura1701
Summary: SasNar :D this is my first yaoi. its based on two of my friends convo. in this story Naruto is keeping a dirty, dark secret. :D


Naruto met Sasuke on their very first day of kindergarden. Sasuke walked into his kindergarden class room to find all other students playing together,

execept a single blonde child sitting in the corner of the room by himself,reading a small picture book. Even tho his friend was calling him over to play

with him and the other kids, he ignored them and walked over to the small child and sat down next to him. Ever since that very firist day of Kindergarden,

Sasuke and Naruto have been the closest of friends. Now at the fruitfull age of 16. Young teens. They did everythign together. Sometimes new students in

their class would wonder if they we only problem with their wonderful friend ship was they we both keeping one thing from each other. Possibly

the two most important things anyone could keep from a best friend.

------------------------------------------------

-ring.....ring...ring-

"Naruto where the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned as if Naruto actually could hear him.

he let his cellphone ring a few more times before hanging up.

After letting out a long disapoineted sigh,he dialed Narutos home phone.

"hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

" Sauske. Umm... Is Naruto home?" he asked.

"Umm.. sorry no sasuke. He hasnt come home from school yet. im sure he's just staying back to study or somethign. Have you tried calling his cellphone?"

his mother asked.

"Yeah i have... he didnt answer" sasuked winned slightly, hoping in the back of his mind that Naruto wasnt in any kinda of trouble.

"hmm... Sasuke do me a favor and run over and see if he's at the school. and give me a call if he is or not" she sujested.

"sure thign. ill go do that now. Ill give you a call in a bit. Im not that far from the school anyways."

"thanks sasuke" narutos mother said feeling a bit relived

"Not a problem" Sasuke said before hanging up "bye, ill talk to you later"

he road off on his bike down toward His and Narutos school. he looked at the bike rack and noticed Narutos bike still locked up where it was all day

durning school. he walked into the school only seeing a few teachers around. he wandered up to thier homeroom class room and found narutos math books on

his desk.

"hmm.." Sasuke thought to himself, "...maybe his in our math class room. he might have math tutoring today"

he walked down the hallway toward his math classroom. After so many feet from the class room he heard like desks were being hit slightly together and as

if papers we being pushed onto the floor. Worried somethign might be wrong, and ran the rest of the way down the hallway and bursting into the math room.

"clunk" his cell droped from his hand as he stared.

Naruto stared back worried at what his friend would think of him.

"Sasuke... Let me-" Naruto said begin cut off by Sasuke running back down the hallway levaing his friend and his lover behind.

"H-How can he do... this? How come he didnt tell me" Sasuke managed to say through his tears. "He should of told me."

------------------------------------------------

(back in the class room)

"Im sorry, I have to go. "Naruto explained to his lover hugging agaist him.

"But, babe... why are you worryin? isnt this a good thing? you can come out to him and explain it all and not have to sneak around with me anymore."his

lover spoke to him.

"I can't... i just cant... you dont know Sasuke. No one does. No one but me. I have to go see him. I have to explain" Naruto wimpered out trying to set

things stright in his mind.

"Okay... I understand. When will i get to see you again" His lover asked.

"i dont know.' Naruto replied moving his head to the side avoidng a kiss.

Naruto quickly got dressed and picked up Sasuke;s cell off the floor. Walking out the class door he turned on his cell.

"i have to ask you not to call me for a while" he told his lover before walking out the class room closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------

Sauske still crying, burst through his front door, forgetting to close it behind him.

"Sasuke!? whats wrong?" his mother asked him as he ran upstairs to his room.

"nothing mom." He said obvisily lying."Im just gonna study for the night

Sasuke laid down on his bed with his face into his pillow.

"I really didnt know. All he ever talked about was girls. Not like i dont mind. But he made no signs of could of told me."

He got up and walked quietly to the bathroom, wiping his tears away from his eyes.

"i know i shouldnt be freaking out about this. " He thought to himself, "I need to tell him about how i feel, but i just cant help it. I dont want to see

him with anyone else."

He wandered back into his room and ploped back onto his bed. he crawled under his covers and feel into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke julted up wide wake at the feeling of a hand tracing along his neck. He sat up quickly finding himself face to face with Naruto.

"Naru-" he was cut off by naruto. He took Sasuke in his arms tightly nuzzling his head into Sasuke's neck.

"im so sorry Sasuke" he cried, "I should of told you. I didnt want to hurt you.""

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with tear filled eyes.

Sasuke smiled and wraped his arms around Naruto.

"Its fine" he spoke softly, pulling Narutos chin closer to him setting a soft slight kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto quickly smiled back at him and leaned slightly into Sasuke making the kiss a little more intense.

After a while of the kiss they parted and stared at each other. Sasuke now flushed a bit, smiled and nuzzled into Narutos neck. Lightly nibbling at his neck.

"Hnn..." Naruto let out the slightest of a moan out while tilting his head slightly, exposing more of his neck making it easier for Sasuke.

Sasuke took this as a good sign and bit down on Naruto's neck slightly ran a hand down Narutos chest and up under his shirt.

Naruto slowly began to climb up on Sasuke edventually Staddling him. Naruto pressed his lips on to Sasuke's, lightly nibbling Sasukes bottom lip.

Sasuke let out a tiny moan at this and ran his hand up the inside of narutos shirt towrad naruto's started tracing around Nartutos nipple with with

thumb.

Naruto moaned out slightly louder and ached his back, pushing him self into Sasukes hand.

Sasuke ran both his hands up Naurots back, pulling his shirt up with his hands. He pulled off Narutos shirt slowly the tossed it off to the

side, forgetting it was ever on Naruto. He began running down Narutos neck with his tounge, placeing a small innocent kiss on his way working down his

chest. He came to Narutos nipple and ran circles around the it with his tounge, every so often slightly nipping at it.

Naruto took great pleasure out of this, letting out a moan and running his fingers through Sasuke's black hair. He looked down smiling at Sasuke.

naruto pulled Sasuke back up and kissed him roughly, licking his bottom lip. After being aproved of entry, he let his tounge run against sasukes,

lightly sucking on Sasukes tounge as Sasuke ran his fingers along the inside of the top of his pants. Naruto let out a small maon again, and griped

onto Sasuke's shirt

Sasuke raised his arms to allow Naruto to pull his shirt off. Naruto pulled it off quickly, letting its slip off the side of Sasukes bed.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto kissing him deeply. edventualy leaning so far into him that Naruto was foced to lay back with Sasuke on top of him.

Naruto wraped his arms around Sasuke pushing more into the kiss and slightly nibbling at Sasuke;s lip.

Sasuke moaned and grined his hips into Naruto making Naruto moan for more.

"hnn.. Sasuke...please." Naruto panted between kisses.

Sasuke giggled a bit and moved back down Naruto's body placing light, inoccent kisses as he traveled at The button on Naruto's pant with his

teeth causeing the button to come undone making the zipper fall down. He slowly pulled down Narutos mants and boxers releaseing naruto's member.

Naruto nlushed quite a bit as Sasuke go up, undoign and pulling down his own pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Sasuke crawled back onto

Naruto, sliding up him letting their members rubs together slightly.

Naruto Moaned out, panting more. He pulled sasuke down in a deep kiss. Sasuke laid down between Narutos legs. Glancing down at Naruto asking for perrmission.

Naruto smiles and nodded lightly then kissed Sasuke deply as a responce of yes.

Sasuke smiled panting, slowly began pushing into let out a loud moan pushing himself fulling into Naruto.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip hard gripping onto the bed sheets under them.

Sasuke ran his hands under nartos pulling him up on his lap. Holding Naruto close to him he began thrusting into naruto, letting out a loud moan.

He angled himself to find Narutos "special spot' after finding it he kept hat position as long as possible, hitting the same spot each and every time.

"Hnn.." Naruto let ouy loud moans wraping his arms around Sasuke and gripping onto Sasukes hair, "Hnn.. Sa...suke"

Sasuke thrusted harder into Naruto making him moan even now at the point that he couldnt hold back anymore, Let out one long loud moan pusshing as

deep as possible into Naruto moaning out Narutos Name. Letting himself fill Naruto.

"Sas....Sasuke!" naruto yelled out gripping tightly onto sasukes hair.

still moving slightly as their tight feelings decresded slowly, They both colapsed down on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke cuddled up to Naruto panting slightlym kissing the back of narutos neck.

"naruto..." Sasuke wispered after a while.

Naruto styed silent.

"Naruto...?" he repeated himself.

he still styed slient.

Sasuke moves to get a look at narutos face.

Naruto was silently sleeping with a flushed, peaceful smile on his face.

Sasuke couldnt help himself but to say three words he was longing to say of quite some time.

He leaned into Naruto's ear and wispered, "I love you." He smiled and snugglesinto Naruto pulling a blanket over both of them.

Naruto opened his eyes, smiled and turned around to face Sasuke. "I love you too" he replyed

Sasuke Blushed in surprise then smiles and lightly kissed Naruto befor falling asleep.


End file.
